New Super Mario Bros.
|Genre=Plattform Jump'n Run |Spielmodi =1-4 Spieler (Minispiele), 1-2 Spieler (Mario vs. Luigi) |Plattform =Nintendo DS |Einstufung=USK: 15px, PEGI:3 |Vorgänger =Super Mario Bros 3 |Nachfolger=New. Super Mario Bros. Wii }} New Super Mario Bros. ist ein seitenscrollendes Spiel exklusiv für den Nintendo DS, mit Mario und Luigi als spielbare Charaktere in der Hauptrolle. Es ist der 5. Teil der Serie Super Mario Bros. und benutzt als 2D-Spiel dennoch 3D-Polygongrafiken. Story thumb|Bowser Jr. wie er Prinzessin Peach entführt. Eines Tages gehen Mario und Peach vor Peachs Schloss spazieren. Plötzlich wird das Schloss von einer Gewitterwolke mit Blitzen beschossen (Möglicherweise von Lakidonner). Mario eilt den Toads am Schloss zur Hilfe, doch Bowser Jr. entführt die hilflose Peach. Mario bemerkt seinen Fehler zu spät und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Er schlägt sich durch die Level des Spiels und trifft bereits am Ende von Welt 1 auf Bowser. Nach seinem Sieg ist kurz zu sehen, dass von Bowser nicht mehr als ein Knochengerüst (Knochenbowser) übrig geblieben ist. Der letzte Kampf|thumb|left Im Schloss von Welt 8 muss Mario auch gegen diesen antreten, bei seinem zweiten Sieg zerfällt Knochenbowser in seine Einzelteile. Doch Bowser Jr. hat Bowser nicht aufgegeben und im Endkampf wirft er Bowsers Knochen in eine Art magischen Kessel, sodass er vollständig regeneriert und stärker den je wiedererscheint. Im Endkampf muss man nun gegen Bowser Jr. und einen vergrößerten Bowser kämpfen. Nach dem Sieg ist Peach wieder einmal gerettet und gibt Mario zum Dank einen Kuss. Gameplay Steuerung thumb|Kurz vorm Ziel Wie auch seine Vorgänger, lässt sich das ganze Spiel mit sehr wenigen Knöpfen bedienen und ermöglicht trotzdem viele Bewegungsmöglichkeiten. Neu eingefügt wurde ein Optionsmenü, in dem zwischen zwei verschiedenen Layouts gewählt werden kann. Der Touchscreen wird in den meisten Fällen dazu genutzt, um zusätzliche Informationen anzuzeigen, wie die Position im Level, das Vorrats-Item oder Punkte. Nach dem Abschließen der Story erscheint in Welt 1 ein besonderes Toad-Haus, in dem man sich für jeweils 20 Sternenmünzen einen neuen Hintergrund für den Touchscreen kaufen kann. Der fünfte und letzte Hintergrund wird erst freigeschaltet, wenn man alle Hintergründe gekauft hat. Weltkarte thumb|left|Auf der Karte Im Spiel ist eine Übersichtskarte enthalten, von der aus man leicht auf alle einzelnen Level zugreifen kann. Dabei werden, ähnlich wie in Super Mario World, auch alternative oder geheime Level angezeigt. Bereits beendete Level lassen sich jederzeit wieder betreten, um zum Beispiel nach Sternenmünzen zu suchen oder Items zu sammeln. Neben den eigentlichen Levels gibt es auf der Weltkarte noch Toad-Häuser und Kanonen. In den Toad-Häusern gibt es die Möglichkeit zusätzliche Leben oder Items zu gewinnen. Solange man allerdings noch nicht den zweiten Stern auf der eigenen Dateitafel im Dateimenü hat, verschwinden die Toad-Häuser nach einmaliger Benutzung. Kanonen ermöglichen es, direkt in eine andere Welt zu springen, und dabei Welten zu überspringen. Sie müssern allerdings erst durch einen geheimen Ausgang in einem benachbarten Level freigeschaltet werden. Viele Wege sind jedoch nicht durch geheime Ausgänge erreichbar, sondern müssen erst für 5 Sternenmünzen freigekauft werden. Kategorie:New Super Mario Bros. Level Insgesamt sind im Spiel 80 Level enthalten, von denen man allerdings nicht alle beenden muss, um die Story zu beenden. Im besten Fall werden sogar nur 19 Level benötigt. In jedem Level sind genau drei Sternenmünzen versteckt, also insgesamt 240. Diese zu finden stellt eine Aufgabe neben dem einfachen Durchlaufen der Level dar. Mithilfe der Sternenmünzen lassen sich alternative Level und Toad-Häuser freikaufen. Die 80 Level sind auf 8 Welten aufgeteilt, die aber auch nicht alle vollständig durchlaufen werden müssen. Nach Welt 2 gibt es die Möglichkeit entweder Welt 3 oder Welt 4 zu betreten. Welt 4 kann dabei nur erreicht werden, wenn man den Endgegner von Welt 2 als Mini-Mario besiegt. Welt 3 und Welt 4 münden jeweils wieder in Welt 5. Nach Welt 5 wiederholt sich das Szenario, wieder gibt es die Möglichkeit entweder Welt 6 oder 7 zu betreten. Für Welt 7 muss man den Endgegner aus Welt 5 erneut als Mini-Mario besiegen. Welten * Welt 1: Eine friedliche Wiese neben dem Schloss von Peach. (Boss: Bowser) * Welt 2: Eine Wüste mit vielen Wirbelstürmen. (Boss: Mumien-Pokey) * Welt 3: Eine tropische Insel. (Boss: Mega-Cheep-Cheep) * Welt 4: Ein Urwald mit Bäumen und Lianen (Dunkele Wiese) (Boss: Mega-Gumba) * Welt 5: Eine eiskalte Landschaft. (Boss: Mutant Tyranha) * Welt 6: Eine steinige Berglandschaft mit Wüste, Burgen und Urwald. (Boss: Monty-Panzer) * Welt 7: Eine wunderschöne Himmellandschaft. (Boss: Lakidonner) * Welt 8 Teil 1: Eine dunkle Höhle (Geister Wald) (Boss Knochenbowser) *Welt 8 Teil 2: Eine Höhle eines aktiven Vulkans. (Boss: Bowser Jr. und Mega-Bowser) Kategorie:New Super Mario Bros. Gegner Hier ist das Lexikon der Gegner aus New Super Mario Bros.. Alle Gegner sind hier aufgelistet mit Bild und Beschreibung. Bossgegner * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Mumien-Pokey * Mega-Cheep-Cheep * Mega-Gumba * Mutant Tyranha * Monty-Panzer * Lakidonner * Knochen-Bowser Münzen und Items Münzen *Gelbe Münze - Die häufigste Art von Münzen. Sammle 100 von ihnen und du erhältst einen weiteren Versuch. *Rote Münze - Springe durch einen roten Ring und es erscheinen für einige Sekunden acht rote Münzen auf deinem Weg. Sammle sie rechtzeitig ein und du es erscheint entweder ein Super-Pilz, eine Feuerblume oder ein 1-Up-Pilz. Rote Münzen zählen doppelt so viel wie Gelbe. *Sternenmünze - Sternenmünzen stellen eine Neuerung in New Super Mario Bros. dar. In jedem Level gibt es drei Sternenmünzen, von denen man sich auf der Weltkarte alternative Level, Toad-Häuser und nach dem Abschließen der Story auch zusätzliche Hintergründe für den Touchscreen kaufen kann. Items *Super-Pilz - Das häufigste Item, welches Mario in Super-Mario verwandelt. Nach einem Treffer verliert sich die Wirkung. *Feuerblume - Mit der Feuerblume verwandeln sich Mario und Super Mario in Feuer-Mario. Feuermario kann hüpfende Feuerbälle werfen, die viele Gegner mit einem Treffer besiegen können. Bei Schaden verwandelt Feuermario sich zurück zu Super Mario. *Maxi-Pilz - Mithilfe dieses Items wird Mario für kurze Zeit zu Mega-Mario. Währenddessen kann Mario jeden Gegner durch Berührung besiegen und zerstört so gut wie jedes Hindernis. Seine Größe kann allerdings auch hinderlich sein, da er nicht alles zerstören kann. Von ihm zerstörte Röhren lassen sich nicht mehr betreten. Dabei erscheint die ganze Zeit eine Leiste am oberen Bildschirmrand, die anzeigt wie viel Mega Mario zerstört hat. Nach Ablauf der Zeit erhält Super Mario entsprechend viele 1-Up-Pilze (maximal 5). *Mini-Pilz - Eine neue Pilzart, durch die sich jede Mario-Form in Mini-Mario verwandelt. Mini Mario kann sehr hoch springen und über Wasser laufen. Auch kann nur er die kleinen Röhren betreten. Bei einem Treffer verliert Mario einen Versuch. *Blauer Panzer - Ebenfalls ein neues Item. Panzer-Mario kann sich durch Ducken in seinen Panzer zurückziehen und kann damit von einigen Gegnern nicht mehr verwundet werden. Läuft Panzer-Mario zieht er sich ebenfalls in seinen Panzer zurück und rollt durch das Level. Dabei verhält er sich wie ein Koopa-Panzer, prallt also von Hindernissen ab und fällt in Löcher im Boden. Panzer-Mario stoppt, wenn er aufhört zu Laufen. *Stern - Dieses Item macht Mario für kurze Zeit unverwundbar. Je länger er rennt, desto schneller wird er. Während Mario einen Stern hat, enthalten alle ?-Blöcke weitere Sterne, sodass man eine Kette von Sternen aufsammeln kann. Extras Luigi im Einzelspielermodus spielen Halte die L- und R-Tase gedrückt, während du eine Datei im Hauptmenü auswählst. Bei richtiger Eingabe hört man einen Bestätigungston. In diesem Spiel unterscheiden sich Mario und Luigi allerdings nur außerlich voneinander. Dieser Code wird nach den Credits auf dem Touchscreen angezeigt, lässt sich aber auch schon zu Beginn des Spiels verwenden. Einbahnstraßen-Modus Im Einbahnstraßen-Modus kann man in einem Level nicht mehr zurücklaufen, wie in den alten Super Mario Bros.-Spielen. Um ihn zu aktivieren gehe auf dem Kartenbildschirm in den Pausen-Modus und drücke nacheinander die Knöpfe L R L R X X Y Y. Hast du es richtig gemacht, erscheint ein Bestätigungsbildschirm. Der Einbahnstraßen-Modus ist nicht in jedem Level verfügbar, was an dem Pfeil oben rechts im Kartenbildschirm zu erkennen ist. Um den Modus wieder zu deaktivieren, gib die Kombination einfach erneut ein,oder beende das spiel einfach, indem du im Pausenmenü auf beenden gehst. Galerie Bilder zu diesem Artikel sind in dieser Galerie auffindbar. Auszeichnungen Screwattack/ Gametrailer *Platz 10: Best Mario Games of all the times en:New Super Mario Bros. !